Firelight
by Tay Lupin
Summary: A masquerade is all you need for a little bit of a push in the right direction and perhaps it can turn into more than you might have hoped for. ONESHOT with a chance of becoming more.


"Come on Hermione, just try it. Go out on the town for a night. What harm can it do?"

Ginny Potter stood there with her hands on her hips and glared at the curly haired witch in front of her. After Hermione's relationship with Ron failed miserably more than a year ago, the red haired and newly married witch had been at Hermione's throat to try dating again. To get out and 'play the field a little' she called it. Hermione thought she was utterly mad.

"Gin, I just don't know if I feel up to it. It's really not my thing." She replied with a small smile, and honestly, it really wasn't and Ginny knew that.

"I don't care that it isn't your thing Hermione Jean, it's time that you stopped working so much and had a night of fun. For Circe's sake, it's a masquerade! You can pretend to be anyone you want to be for the night if that helps!" she huffed. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Fine, I'll come tonight. But I refuse to have anything to do with getting ready, I'm not going on a date with anyone that I meet, you cannot try and get me together with anyone, and I get to leave after two hours if I'm not enjoying myself. Do we have a deal?" she held out her hand, palm up. Ginny looked at Hermione closely before countering.

"You have to wear whatever I pull out, no arguments and you have to stay for a minimum of three hours. Then we have a deal."

"Done." The girls slapped hands and then twisted pinkies together. For twenty three and twenty four year olds, some habits were hard to break, and of course a handshake was too manly for Ginny, who was always surrounded by boys, so the girls had made up their own deal sealer.

"Good because if you had taken any longer to say yes, there wouldn't have been enough time to do things properly. I have everything already set up at mine and Harry's let's go." Ginny ushered Hermione out of her apartment and apparated the two of them to Grimmald place.

****TL****

"Gin, as soon as we get up those steps I'm closing my eyes and you have to lead me from there because I can imagine you've gone all out and I don't want to see it until it's done because then I can't get out of it." Hermione rambled as they walked up the stairs to the bathroom. Ginny laughed,

"Relax Hermione, everything will be taken care of and you are coming whether your dressed or not."

As soon as they got the bathroom, Ginny sat her down on a stool and went to work on fixing Hermione's hair. After using multiple bottles of sleakeasy for the Yule ball on Hermione's hair, Ginny had created a few spells that made it easier to work with the lion's mane that her best friend called hair. After all, being a magical beautician had its perks. Twisting tendrils of hair into place, Ginny created a swirling mass of silky curls at the back of Hermione's head that cascaded down her back, tickling her shoulder blades, then turned to the makeup cabinet. It was a good thing that Hermione's eyes are closed, she thought to herself, otherwise she would never agree to the dramatic makeup I'm planning. After deciding to skip on base and foundation, Ginny went straight in to the eyes, dabbing on reds, oranges and golds and blacks, creating dusky flames across Hermione's eyelids that would accent her copper orbs when open. Applying eyeliner and mascara tied the work together and Ginny looked at her choices of lipstick lying on the counter. Did she go all out and use the wine red or keep it tamer and just use the harlot red?

"Harry? Can you come here a minute?" she yelled, leaning out the door.

"Why do you need Harry?! What's wrong? What have you done Ginny?" Hermione asked frantically. Ginny laughed at Hermione's fidgeting.

"Nothing's wrong I just want his opinion. Calm down."

"I heard my name? What's up Gin?" Harry called out as he climbed up the stairs. Ginny grabbed the two lipsticks off the counter and held them out for him.

"Which one do you think? And just say left or right because she doesn't know what I'm on about." Harry grinned mischievously.

"Whichever one she will disagree to the most" he whispered with a wink. Ginny giggled.

"Wine red it is then."

Once the makeup was finished, Ginny carefully led Hermione to the bedroom where she had the most magnificent dress laid out. Ruby red and glowering orange sequins clung to it like jewels in firelight. It was short, but perfect for Hermione to try and pretend to be someone else in. Hermione Granger didn't wear dresses like this. Helping her into the dress, Ginny slowly zipped her up and sat her down to put some simple black heels on her feet.

"Are you sure about this Gin? Seems like you've gone to a lot of work for this." Hermione asked as Ginny placed a simple black mask in the other woman's hands.

"I'm sure Hermione. Tonight is going to be great. Now I'm going to take you downstairs and you can have a cup of tea with Harry while I get myself ready ok. I've decided that you don't get to see what you look like tonight."

"But Ginny! What if I look horrible or someone recognises me straight away?" Ginny tsked.

"No one will recognise you straight away and as if I would make you look horrible! What kind of friend would I be to go to all that effort to make you look horrible? Now go down stairs and have that tea with Harry, I'll be down soon." Ginny said with a smile. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes; they'd done this routine before. She knew that every reflective surface would show black when she tried to look at it so she was better off just not trying to look. Walking carefully down the stairs she looked straight ahead and didn't try to glance at her dress. She knew it would be extravagant and just what she needed for tonight, and she knew that Ginny usually did everything perfectly, but all those worries that she wasn't good enough would still swirl around in her head. Always a shadow of a doubt lurking in the back ground. Taking a seat at the table she grabbed the ready-made cup of tea that Harry had waiting for her and drank deeply. She felt like she would need it with what Ginny had in store for her.

"Keen for a good night?" Harry asked cheekily. Hermione poked her tongue out at him. Damn him and his poker face. He and Ginny were good at this now, keeping things from right under her nose. Within half an hour, Ginny came down the stairs, ready to go and Harry bid them both a good night and made Hermione promise not to let Ginny stay out too long, which she jokingly promised, even though they all knew that Ginny would come home when she felt that Hermione had had enough, not when Hermione was ready to go. Stepping out into the evening air, the women apparated to a new wizarding dance house that had opened up recently in Diagon alley. As Ginny slipped on her mask of blue feathers to match her dress, Hermione felt eyes undress her where she stood. Merlin, she thought, Ginny must have done some number on me for tonight. Grabbing her friend's hand, they entered the dance house.

****TL****

Six shots of firewhisky and a couple of butterbeers later, Hermione was enjoying herself. There had been no lack of people to dance with and she was sure that she had been dancing with Luna at some point during the evening. She felt like another person, dancing and having fun. This wasn't Hermione Granger; bookworm and class nerd, this was Hermione; Greek goddess. She could see her dress now, as the lights bounced and played with the sequins giving her a shiny hue and dazzling people that watched her. She had seen her reflection when Ginny had dragged her into the toilets, fierce and intoxicated, the eye makeup making her eyes prominent and dangerous in her black mask. She had to admit, the mask helped a lot. Helped her pretend that she was someone different, she had danced provocatively on guys she didn't recognise for Circes sake! But it wasn't until now that the guy she was dancing with started getting a little handsy. And she thought, maybe it was time to try something new.

Ginny watched as Hermione danced and shimmied around, so far she could see a number of admirers watching and occasionally getting a dance, but there was one guy that kept coming back, the guy Hermione was dancing with now. The dark made it hard to pick his hair colour other than fair haired, but she was sure she had recognised him at some point. Ginny just couldn't remember his name. It wasn't until Hermione started to seriously dance, that Ginny thought that she should leave the two alone. She found herself a seat at the bar and decided that when Hermione came to find her, she was ready to go home. But until then she was content to let the witch have some fun. That's what she brought her out for after all.

Hermione grinded against the guy dancing with her and sighed in happiness when he grinded back. She may be drunk, but this man made her feel wanted, it had been a long time since she felt that. Spinning around to face him, he wrapped his hands around her waist and pulled her close, sliding his lean body against her soft curves and Hermione shivered in delight. Reaching up, she pulled him down for a kiss and drowned in his exquisite scent and lips. He smelt utterly male. Masculine and seductive and his lips, oh lord, they were divine. She growled hungrily and he pulled her closer.

"Want to get out of here?" he whispered in her ear when they pulled apart. Slowly she nodded; maybe one night with this stranger would kick start her dating life. Reaching down, he grabbed her hand and they weaved through the crowd towards the door. As they passed the bar, Hermione caught sight of Ginny.

"Wait, I have to let my friend know, otherwise she will be waiting all night for me." She said pulling back on his hand. Together they reached Ginny and the red haired witch looked the stranger up and down. Hermione gave her a look and that's all she needed.

"Night Mione, don't get into too much trouble." She said saucily. Hermione laughed.

"I won't."

Ginny wondered when Hermione was going to realise that she was hanging out with Draco Malfoy and vice versa. Oh how she wished she could be there to see that happen. But from the way he was watching Hermione, she had a feeling that it wouldn't be until tomorrow morning. Good thing she knew he was a reformed man, otherwise she wouldn't dream of letting Hermione stay and dance with him. But if Harry and Draco could be friends through the auror training, who was she to stop Hermione from hanging out with him?

****TL****

Draco couldn't believe his luck. Not only did the hottest woman in the place dance with him multiple times, she had just agreed to get out of here with him. And her lips! Mmm, like molten honey on his tongue. He couldn't wait for more. The way the light caught her dress, highlighting her magnificent curves and shapely legs was simply to die for. Never had a woman affected him so. He wanted to pull the pins from her hair and kiss her wine red lips so hard that she sighed for him. So when they got back to his apartment that's what happened. Draco pulled the pins from her hair and it tumbled down her back, curly and luscious. He grabbed a handful and kissed her deeply, growling when she sighed for him.

Hermione was in heaven. His lips drove her insane and even though she was pressed against the kitchen cupboards and the handles must of be uncomfortable, she couldn't focus on anything but the feel of him grinding against her and holding her close. Panting, Hermione undid his shirt and traced patterns on his chest, running through the golden hairs on his sternum as he kissed along her neck.

"Let's keep the masks on." She whispered. She felt when he nodded and smiled wickedly. This was different, she could feel it. They moved from the kitchen to the living room where a low fire smouldered and popped. Kissing frantically, they ended up on the rug in front of the fireplace where they spent the rest of the night exploring each other.

****TL****

Hermione woke feeling sated and well rested, and she didn't know why until she tried to roll over and realised she couldn't. There was something or rather someone behind her. As she pulled herself away, she looked toward the person that was behind her and stopped in shock. Lying there with an angelic and peaceful expression and still asleep was Draco Malfoy. And there was no doubt of what she was doing in what was obviously his apartment because she could see the stain of her lipstick on his neck and lips.

"Oh Merlin." She whispered. Looking around for any of her things she was glad to realise that her mask was still on, so hopefully he would never know it was her. Hooking her shoes over one shoulder, she found the door and was just about to open it when it swung open itself. Or what seemed like by itself. In strode Harry in his auror uniform looking spiffy and clean, and nearly ran into her. The look of shock that ran over his face at seeing her there was quickly replaced by concern when they heard movement in the other room.

"Fuck, she's gone."

Harry looked at Hermione who blushed and tried to sneak past him.

"Oh bloody hell, I'm late!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at Hermione who blushed once more as Draco could be heard running around finding his clothes and rinsing the lipstick from his face in the kitchen or bathroom.

"Hey Draco mate, don't you think when you bring a bird home you should check who it is first?" Harry called out, still blocking the way for Hermione's escape. Hermione glared at him.

"Oi Potter, don't you think you should knock before coming inside?" Draco yelled back. Harry chuckled.

"Just be grateful that I still come by to make sure you're up in the morning. Otherwise you'd never be on time. I'm waiting in the hall way, obviously you had a decent night last night." Harry said grinning at Hermione.

"Harry let me out. I'm not ready for this." She hissed at him. He grinned wider.

"No, I think the timing is perfect. Just wait and see. I know you had feelings for him when you and Ron were still dating." He whispered. She grimaced.

"I didn't know it was him until this morning."

"Potter do you think you can just keep on coming around in the mornings? I think I got a taste of heaven last night and I plan on trying to find her again and again until I know her name and I can date her. And I believe there will be a few more mornings like this until I find her." Draco's voice floated out from the living room. And it took everything Harry had not to chuckle at the wonder that shone across Hermione's face.

"Yeah mate, you ready to go? Kingsley will have our heads if we're late late." Harry planted himself in front of the door as Hermione tried to push past him again.

"Yep, I'll just grab my co-" the words faded out as Draco came into the front hallway.

"Potter, was she here when you came in?" Harry grinned and raised his eyebrows as Hermione stiffened.

"Yep. I believe she's your taste of heaven. Actually I know she's your taste of heaven because Ginny left the two of you together last night." He waggled his eyebrows at her and she thumped him in the arm.

"Ow Hermione! That hurt!" she froze, not knowing how to get out of the situation.

"Hermione? Hermione Granger? No, the woman I took home last night can't have been. Surely not." The words got louder as Draco strode forward and grabbed her by the shoulder turning her to face him.

"Wow, it was. Fuck Granger, you've been hiding one rocking bod under all those clothes." She blushed again and seriously wondered if she would ever go back to normal colour again. She took a deep breath.

"Yeah well, who knew you could actually be a nice person."

"Let's do it again sometime." With that he swept past Harry and held the door open for her to walk out.

"Sure Malfoy."

****TL****

**So this has just kinda been floating around in my head and is a bit of a filler that I had to get out the way before continuing work on See the Tension between Us. I hope you guys liked it and I have a feeling that while this is a oneshot, I might in the future add onto this. Its possible.**

**Anyway, tah for now, Tay Lupin.**

**xxx**


End file.
